Born of Desperation
by AbyssalInk
Summary: Something weird is happening to the monsters in the world. Follow the mystery as a shocking series of events will leave the world changed. For the better or the worst. Monster Hunter Tri Creatures used.


The tavern was buzzing as usual that morning in Loc Lac. Hunters called out to each other forming parties to join hunts in. Antox looked down at his mug, wondering if it was worth the noise to remove his helmet to dare another drink. He was wearing his favorite armor, the Helios set he had commisioned after his clash with a rouge Ceadeus long ago. The helmet had parts of the strange luminous organs in the ear holes. Sound waves irritated them, making them swell and shut if a noise was loud enough. Very handy when a monster would let out an ear-splitting roar.

Antox hooked a thumb under the helmet and pulled it off of his head. While he could stand the noise, he still found it highly irritating. his think brown hair slid to his shoulders as the helmet came all the way off. "Drinking this early in the morning Antox?" called a soothing yet accusing tone. Antox merely grunted in recognition of the voice. A medium height woman with long black hair took a seat on the bar stool next to him. "You know thta drinking isn't a very healthy habit." the woman said sternly yet warmly. Antox, his elbows on the counter as he slumped on his seat, looked sleepily over at the woman. She had sleek, shining black shoulder length hair neatly done up in a pony-tail. Her eyes were green and sparkled with joy when she smiled vibrantly. She wore Barioth gunner armor, the pale hides making her slightly tanned skin look pale. Antox lazily shifted his eyes back to the mug in front of him. He took another gulp of the ale before reaching into his pouch that hung from his faulds. He slapped a piece of paper on the counter.

"What a' ya heard o' this beast?" Antox grumbled. The woman looked quizically at the paper.

"New mystery monster might be responsible for un-sanctioned monster massacres?" She read aloud. She sat for a moment before a frown crossed her face. "Is this refering to THAT beast?" Antox's eyes were partially glazed over, his mind in an emtionless stupper. He took another swig of ale, the mug coming down just a bit harder then before. The woman cringed visibly. "I'm so sorry Antox..." She trailed off. Antox merely starred into his ale, sitting silent, still, his breathing slowed and easily over-powered by the clammer of the other hunter in the tavern. He flicked his fingers, causing his ale to slide forward several inches. He looked over at the woman. She seemed to soften as she saw emtion returning to his deadened eyes. They were filling with sorrow, but atleast he was allowing himself to feel again.  
>"Cassandra, I just don't know what to do." Antox sputtered, his eyes struggling to keep back tears.<br>"Sometimes, there isn't anything we can do but pick up where we left off and move on." Cassandra said softly. Antox struggled for a moment longer before giving a small sniffle. He coughed loudly and shook his head.  
>"I suppose that's true, but it still doesn't feel right without..."<br>"I know" Cassandra blurted out. Antox sighed and lulled his head from side to side and sighed again. He slowly slid his helmet back on.  
>"I need something to kill" Antox grumbled. Cassandra sighed and managed a feeble smile as she got off the bar stool.<br>"Talk would make you feel better Antox, help you find closure. If you ever need want to, I'm willing to listen." Cassandra slowly took Antox's armored hand. The chains on the vambracers lightly clanked against each other. His hand stiffened as he began to pull away. He hesitated for a moment before allowing himself to pull away. Cassandra's smile began to widen, and Antox was catching her infectious joy. His mind was no longer lingering in idle, and he sat more confidently. He got from up from his stool and moved to get his weapon. HIs strides toward the weapons check-in were powerful, his shoulders held taunt with determination. Cassandra was beaming even brighter. Antox was no longer a man plagued by his demons, he was a man with power, strength, tenacity, courage, and conviction. He was once again what he needed to be. Cassandra bounded off behind him, her love and care for he partner bringing a srping to her step. With weapons slung over their shoulders, Antox and Cassandra stepped out of the tavern as Monster Hunters.

- 

"Are you certain it was wise to inform the press of the developments sir?" A small and meek voice squeeked. A tall man with circular glasses moved towards the crack in the thick plush curtains. The bright noon sun shone off of his glasses, the glare hiding his eyes.  
>"What I gave the press was a light snack to kep the from becoming...inventive with their speculation." The man's voice calm yet regal. Authority was on his words, but he did not intend for there to be, it was simply his way of speaking.<br>"So what exactly will we give them should they decide to get 'inventive', as you said?" The meeker man squeeked. The man sighed and moved from the curtains, back to the darkness of the secluded room.

"Frankly, we gave them just about as much as we have on the subject. This mystery has yet to even be slightly interpetable, much less proper clues found. Could be some new monster, could be some freak carnivourous pig. We ave little way of knowing." The tall man rubbed his nose where his glasses had perched. "All we do have at the moment are dead, partially eaten monster corpses and a single report saying that they think they saw a human from one of the corpses." The man stopped rubbing and moved towards an ornately built desk.  
>"So what do we do for now sir?" asked Squeeky. The tall man sighed.<br>"All we can for now. We wait"


End file.
